


Кукла советника

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек проснулся в незнакомых стенах и с противным вкусом во рту.





	

**Название:** Кукла советника  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 3360 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Советник Хэнсон/Джек Бенджамин  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** сомнительное согласие  
**Краткое содержание:** Джек проснулся в незнакомых стенах и с противным вкусом во рту.  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Кукла советника"

Джек проснулся в незнакомых стенах и с противным вкусом во рту. На окне здесь не было решеток, солнечный свет вливался беспрепятственно, ветер колыхал тюлевую занавеску. Джека так заворожило это зрелище, что он не сразу заметил сидевшего у кровати человека.  
– Ваше высочество! Вы проснулись!  
Хэнсон. Отцовский советник. Тот, кого Джек меньше всего ожидал увидеть при таком пробуждении. Что, интересно, он здесь делает?  
Мысли ворочались медленно, язык – и того медленнее.  
– Лекарство еще не совсем выветрилось, мой принц, – сказал советник, поправляя ему подушку. – Пришлось усыпить вас, чтобы спасательная операция прошла без сложностей. Я надеюсь, вы меня простите...  
Какая операция? И – тут у него прорезался голос:  
– Где Люсинда?  
– Мисс Вульфсон была доставлена к матери, – ответил Хэнсон. – Миссис Вульфсон было настоятельно рекомендовано как можно скорее покинуть Гильбоа вместе с дочерью и не разглашать обстоятельства ее освобождения. Она разумная женщина, вам не нужно беспокоиться о невесте.  
Лулу на свободе... Джек перевел дух.  
– Спасибо.  
Вгляделся в советника. Хэнсон выглядел необычно надутым и гордым, как бывало, если ему чрезвычайно удавалась королевская речь. (Сайлас в большинстве случаев о написанных для него речах просто забывал.)  
– Где мы?  
– У меня на вилле, Ваше высочество.  
– Вас послал Кросс?  
Советник покачал головой. Да, в самом деле, зачем Джек теперь дяде...  
– Шепард? Рыцари Селы? Кто?  
На секунду мелькнула надежда: может, отец решил, что он достаточно наказан, просто не хочет прощать публично?  
– Никто не посылал меня, мой принц, – «мой» прозвучало с нажимом. – На вилле мы одни. Никто не знает, что вы здесь.  
Джек никогда раньше не видел, чтобы глаза Хэнсона так сияли. Но, возможно, он просто не обращал на советника внимания.  
– Король?  
– Он не найдет вас здесь, мой принц. Я купил этот дом через посредников, никто не в курсе, что он принадлежит мне. Поверьте, вы здесь в безопасности. Я никому не дам вас обидеть.  
Последние слова прозвучали с жаром. У Джека кружилась голова. Он силился понять, что происходит. Почему-то вспомнился день, когда в отца стреляли: как Хэнсон тащил Джека за локоть, уводя с эстрады, и не отходил, пока того не уложили на кушетку в «скорой». Кажется, он тогда единственный вспомнил о Джеке, остальные сгрудились вокруг Сайласа.  
– Почему? – спросил он. – Почему вы это сделали, советник?  
– Потому что так суждено.  
– О, Господи, – простонал Джек, – теперь и вы уверовали в знаки и бабочек?  
– О нет, Ваше высочество, – Хэнсон улыбнулся, и Джека почему-то пробрало дрожью от этой улыбки. – Никаких бабочек. Я всегда знал, что мы предназначены друг для друга, так же, как вы предназначены для трона. Я буду рядом с вами, мой принц, вашим верным рыцарем, вашим летописцем. Я, – лицо его исказилось, – я так сожалею, принц, что не нашел вам корону...  
Вот так так. Джек вспомнил ту сказку, где вся дворцовая челядь заснула вслед за королем и королевой. Только здесь, кажется, все посходили с ума вместе с отцом. Джек без сил опустился на подушку. Ему было жаль Хэнсона, хоть и сумасшедшего.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – сказал он. – Вы же сами видели: я слишком слаб, мне не тягаться с Сайласом, и Богу я не угоден.  
– Не говорите так, Ваше высочество. Это была только первая битва. Вам нужно отдохнуть, побыть здесь в покое, а потом у вас снова появятся силы...  
Хэнсон вдруг склонился над ним и коснулся губами лба. Джек не успел отпрянуть: все его реакции были замедленными.  
– А температура еще держится. Не надо было запускать рану..  
Джек скосил глаза на плечо: повязка на нем выглядела профессиональнее, чем та, что делала Люсинда. Советник вышел и вернулся с таблеткой и стаканом воды.  
– Выпейте. Это антибиотик.  
Джек послушно выпил, хотя таблетка вполне могла оказаться снотворным.  
– И отчего вы решили, что мы предназначены друг другу?  
– О, – сказал Хэнсон, – это было три года назад, мой принц. Помните, когда ваш отец грозился меня повесить, а вы за меня вступились?  
Джек вспомнил с большим трудом; разум заволакивала усталость. Кажется, бедняга тогда пролил кофе на важные документы. Сайлас рвал и метал, и Джек перевел огонь на себя просто потому, что хотел поскандалить с отцом – хоть как-то привлечь его внимание.  
– Я прошу прощения у Вашего высочества, – сказал Хэнсон, поглаживая его руку, – что не начал действовать сразу. Мне нужно было все подготовить...  
– Все?  
– Этот дом, – Хэнсон завел долгий и подробный рассказ о том, как он купил виллу на отшибе, как осторожно действовал, используя посредника и отдельный банковский счет, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы построить большой забор и оборудовать подвал...  
Джека его голос усыплял. Все было настолько абсурдно, что в какой-то момент он решил, что уже умер, а Хэнсон на самом деле пришедший за ним ангел смерти. Джек снова засмотрелся на пузырящуюся занавеску. Нет, это определенно не ад.

– Мне, наверное, следует уйти, Хэнсон, – сказал Джек на следующий день, придя в себя.  
– Вы можете называть меня Габриэлем, мой принц.  
– Я бы хотел уйти, Габриэль.  
Тот всплеснул руками.  
– Но куда вы пойдете, мой принц? Если вас увидят, то сразу же доложат королю. На сей раз он вас казнит.  
Джек пожал плечами. Хэнсон прав; ему необходимо выждать хотя бы несколько дней. К тому же из-за лекарств в голове у него был туман, и Джек снова смотрел в окно, пока не заснул.

На следующий день он сказал:  
– Я хочу только прогуляться. Здесь, недалеко.  
– Нет, – лицо Хэнсона перекосила сердитая гримаса. – Никаких прогулок, пока я за вас отвечаю, мой принц. Я никогда себе не прощу, если с вами что-нибудь случится.  
У Джека спала температура, и в голове слегка прояснилось. Он еще несколько раз попробовал убедить советника его отпустить. Раз от раза тот отвечал все раздраженнее. В конце концов Джек попросил:  
– Попробуйте связаться с моими людьми, Габриэль.  
– О, Ваше высочество, – теперь советник глядел на него с непритворным сочувствием. – Во дворце не осталось ни одного человека, который бы поддерживал вас – кроме меня. Сайлас позаботился об этом.  
– Королевская гвардия...  
– Многие были убиты при возвращении короля. Они попытались стрелять по «Голиафам» и поплатились жизнью... Остальных король отправил в Южные территории. Все лояльные Вашему высочеству министры расстреляны...  
«Надо же, – удивился Джек. – У меня были лояльные министры».  
– У вас больше никого не осталось, кроме меня, мой принц, – сказал Хэнсон и взял его за руку. – Не беспокойтесь. Я позабочусь о вас.  
Тут раздался звонок; громкие, резкие переливы. Хэнсон оглянулся на калитку.  
– Вам нужно спрятаться, мой принц. Вас не должны тут увидеть. Идемте за мной.  
Он снова – и с той же решимостью – взял Джека за локоть и потащил в холл. Распахнул дверь, за которой ступеньки уходили вниз.  
– Прошу вас.  
Джек вывернулся:  
– Я не пойду.  
Звонить продолжали.  
Хэнсон перегородил ему дорогу.  
– Я не позволю вам навредить себе, Ваше высочество.  
Руку он держал в кармане. Даже если будет стрелять, Джек может оттолкнуть его, броситься к калитке... За ней люди; те, кто вытащит его из этого заколдованного места.  
Те, кто доложит отцу.  
– Спускайтесь, прошу вас, – сказал Хэнсон, и Джек шагнул вниз.  
Он ожидал найти погреб, чулан; но подвал оказался еще одним этажом, с бассейном, где вода серебрилась под яркими плафонами, маленьким баром у бассейна и гостиной. Стены гостиной были все оклеены фотографиями Джека: вот он на совете во Дворце единства, вот в парке рука об руку с Роуз, вот приветствует журналистов... Но больше всего было повседневных фотографий: Джек садится в машину, идет по улице, завтракает, возвращается из ночного клуба... Кажется, за ним следили – и, судя по некоторым снимкам, уже довольно давно.  
Джек сел на барный стул. Глядеть на фотографии он больше не мог, поэтому смотрел, как пляшут блики в подсвеченной воде.  
– Все это – для вас, – он даже не вздрогнул, услышав рядом с собой советника.  
– Понимаю, вы, должно быть, не ожидали такого от меня. Поверьте, я не держу обиды. Вы не единственный, кто не принимал меня всерьез. Ваш отец успешно продолжает это делать... что нам обоим на пользу. Но, как вы видите, – он обвел вокруг рукой, – я неплохо справляюсь.  
Джек невольно последовал взглядом за его жестом. Подвал был отлично обустроен, но окон в нем не имелось.  
Значит, вот так. Из клетки в клетку.  
А чего еще ты хотел?  
Джеком овладело непонятное спокойствие, сродни спокойствию мертвеца.  
– Те люди ушли, мой принц. Не желаете ли пройти на террасу?  
Терраса оказалась в раю – вернее, в огромном саду, где цвели астры и остро пахло яблоками и прелыми листьями. Правда, сад был обнесен высоким забором, как объяснил Хэнсон, из соображений безопасности.  
Но над Джеком, погрузившимся в шезлонг, висело яркое, просторное осеннее небо, и большего он желать сейчас не мог.  
Хэнсон принес кофе, укутал Джека в плед.  
– Отдыхайте, Ваше высочество. Вам надо набираться сил.  
Присел рядом и снова стал рассказывать – про сад, про все предосторожности, которые он соблюдал каждый день, чтобы никто не знал, куда он отправляется. Джек смотрел в небо и слушал вполуха, но с удивлением: кто-то так долго планировал, столько тратил – ради него, принца без поддержки, без наследства и, если Сайлас подсуетился, то уже и без титула. Зачем?  
Какая-то часть Джека ясно сознавала, что Хэнсон – маньяк, и что одну темницу он променял на другую. Надо бороться, надо бежать – но зачем? Он все еще не чувствовал себя живым, а мертвому к чему беспокойство? Вот тебе Аркадия, отдыхай и радуйся, что путь закончен. И в самом деле закончен: с детства его дорога вела к трону, но вот он последовал по ней и зашел в тупик. И воскресни он сейчас, выйди за стены – куда ему идти?  
Следующий день прошел так же, только на террасу Хэнсон принес исписанную школьную тетрадь, которую называл «Книгой Джонатана», и стал читать выдуманную историю об их с Джеком приключениях. Джек скоро потерял нить, но понял, что в конце он победил всех врагов и восторжествовал.  
– Благодарю, Габриэль, – сказал он, увидев, что советник ждет реакции. Тот просиял.  
Все-таки рай Джека выходил на удивление абсурдным.  
Но с другой стороны, какая жизнь – такое и посмертие.  
Вечером Хэнсон пришел помочь ему раздеться. Развязал галстук, расстегнул пиджак, бережно стянул рукав с раненого плеча. Маленькие сухие ладони скользнули по бокам Джека, осторожно сжали ягодицы. Джек этого ожидал – его рациональная часть знала, что не просто так его похитили.  
– Мой принц, – прошептал Хэнсон ему в шею.  
Наверное, нужно было это остановить, но Джек не понимал, зачем. Он не мог сказать даже, хочет этого или нет, но ему нравилось, как проворно пальцы Хэнсона расстегивают ему манжеты и ремень на брюках. Джек вспомнил, как в детстве, когда его настиг интерес к сексу, он раздел кукол Мишель и заставил их заняться друг с другом любовью. Сестра пожаловалась отцу, и Джеку попало – как он подозревал теперь, еще и потому, что обе куклы оказались мальчиками. Он помнил девчоночье удовольствие, которое испытывал, стягивая с пластмассовых тел миниатюрную одежду и двигая им руки и ноги. Сейчас он ощутил себя той самой куклой. У Джека давно никого не было, и, когда Хэнсон опустился перед ним на колени и прихватил ртом мошонку через ткань трусов, член у него встал. Но и в этом была какая-то механистичность – так у куклы закрываются глаза, если положить ее на спину.  
На спину его тоже положили, и Джек снова лениво подумал, что надо, наверное, сопротивляться. Но его завораживала собственная безжизненность. Хэнсон старался; он осторожно раздвинул Джеку ноги и долго гладил ляжки, а после раздвинул ягодицы и приник губами к анусу, тщательно вылизывая и осторожно просовывая язык внутрь. Потом запахло земляникой, и внутрь протиснулся влажный и скользкий палец. Джек думал, что должен ощущать нечто большее, пусть хоть отвращение, но не чувствовал ровным образом ничего. Хэнсон исступленно шептал: «Мой принц... мой принц», – тщательно и бережно растрахивая его задницу, благоговейно осыпая поцелуями плечи и грудь. Джек закрыл глаза, как кукла.

Пробудился он с четким ощущением, что мертв, и на все окружающее взирал отстраненно. Жаловаться на том свете было не на что: его покормили, поменяли повязку на плече, налили ванну. Хэнсон предложил помочь ему вымыть голову. Джек сам не понял, как согласился, но в горячей воде он расслабился, а руки Хэнсона так осторожно перебирали ему волосы. Последний раз ему мыл голову Джозеф, в своей квартирке на окраине, где барахлил баллон с горячей водой. От этого воспоминания Джек заплакал, но из-за пара его слезы были не видны, да он и не видел смысла их прятать.  
После ванны Хэнсон помог ему одеться и высушил волосы, а потом отвел на террасу. Принес завтрак и кофе и начал собираться на работу. У него был по-дурацки счастливый вид, и Джек не сразу связал это с произошедшим ночью. Надо же.  
– Отец тебя не уволил? – когда Джек увидел Хэнсона в обычном его костюме, у него проснулось подобие интереса. И странного злорадства – вряд ли Сайлас заподозрит, чем его верный советник занимался ночью.  
– Бушевал, но оставил, – Хэнсон заговорщически улыбнулся. – Мне необходимо находиться рядом, чтобы точно знать, что он задумал, и успеть защитить Ваше высочество...

Уходя, советник запер дверь сада. Он объяснил, что калитку можно открыть только снаружи и только кодом, поэтому он не советует Его высочеству делать глупости; и потом, он скоро вернется. Джек сидел в шезлонге на террасе, пил кофе и глядел на высокие, непроницаемые стены. Та часть Джека, что пыталась взять власть, что спускалась по тронному залу к отцу, потрясавшему пистолетом, что ловила в лесу Белиала, говорила, что при некотором старании можно и на эту стену взобраться и удрать. Но тому Джеку, что кутался в плед и жмурился, подставляя лицо утреннему солнцу, было слишком лениво.  
Возможно, у него просто кончился завод.

Сперва Джек еще пытался убедить себя, что выжидает, что это положение в любом случае лучше, чем заключение в комнате, что Хэнсон, даже безумный, может ему послужить. Но понимал, что на самом деле ему просто не хочется ничего предпринимать. А потом и уговаривать себя перестал.  
Хэнсон заботился о нем, когда не был на работе. Обязательно приносил ужин (готовить он или не умел, или не осмеливался своей стряпней кормить принца), и за ужином рассказывал о том, как плохо в столице, как над Сайласом сгущаются тучи, а народ все больше проявляет недовольство. Вот только повествовал он об этом в тех же выражениях и с теми же интонациями, с которыми читал свою «Книгу», и Джек понятия не имел, так ли обстоят дела на самом деле – или все это плод больного воображения.  
Пока он был в заключении с Люсиндой, Джек тщательно считал дни и ловил любую крупицу новостей о внешнем мире. Теперь же все дни слились в один, а новости вызывали у него только равнодушие. Он пристрастился к кофе, который готовил Хэнсон. Когда советник уходил на работу, Джек спускался в подвал и плавал. Сперва иконостас с фотографиями внушал ему ужас, но со временем Джек перестал обращать на него внимание. После бассейна он порой бродил по саду. Но чаще всего оставался на террасе, полулежа в шезлонге под пледом, как чахоточный больной в санатории. Он когда-то видел такой фильм, больные спали на балконе в горах, еще не умирающие, но уже без всякой надежды вернуться в мир живых. Если Сайлас задерживал советника на работе, Джек просиживал в шезлонге до заката и уходил в дом, только когда становилось совсем холодно. Но и холод он день ото дня чувствовал все хуже.  
Хэнсон начал приносить ему газеты. Но написанное там казалось таким же чуждым, как если б это были новости с того света, и Джек скоро откладывал чтение и лежал, уставившись в небо.  
Ночью он иногда пытался представлять рядом с собой Джозефа, но все чаще становился куклой и терпеливо ждал, пока с ним наиграются. Хэнсону это, кажется, не нравилось. Наверное, он хотел бы, чтобы Джек сопротивлялся – или, напротив, льнул к нему. Но в его взгляде была грусть, а не разочарование, и Джек был ему благодарен. Он не мог больше выносить разочарованных взглядов.  
Благодарность отдавала Стокгольмским синдромом – но каким синдромом тогда оправдать его прежнюю жизнь? Когда Хэнсона не было рядом, он иногда вспоминал прошлое, пытаясь понять: был ли он хоть раз в своей жизни чем-то большим, чем игрушкой. Возможно, на войне – но сама война была всего лишь сражением оловянных солдатиков, которое затеял Сайлас. Мать играла в него с тем же упоением, что Мишель в свои куклы. Наверное, ей казалось, что сын должен провести всю жизнь на ее полке с игрушками. Дядя... о дяде Джеку не хотелось и вспоминать.  
Только с Джозефом он чувствовал себя человеком, но Джозефа больше нет.  
А Хэнсон хотя бы обращается с ним бережно.

Советник по-прежнему купал его и одевал по утрам. Костюмов в гардеробе становилось все больше. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие прикасаться к Джеку, расчесывать ему волосы, подстригать ногти, массировать плечи. Когда Хэнсон читал ему свою «Книгу Джонатана», Джек порой вслушивался, пытаясь понять, пишет ли советник о том, что на самом деле случилось, о выдуманных приключениях или о возможном будущем. Этого он так и не понял, но до него дошло другое: в каждой из этих сказок принц непременно вел других – и Хэнсона – за собой. Джека это огорчило: как кукла может кого-то за собой вести? Кажется, для советника идеей-фикс было заполучить себе принца, как для самого Джека – заполучить себе трон. Дальше этого мания Хэнсона не простиралась; очевидно, он думал, что дальше за него будет решать Джек – так же, как Джек полагался на Бога.  
Больно было думать, как они обманулись.  
Хэнсон начинал проявлять нетерпение. Каждый вечер он рассказывал об очередных непотребствах Сайласа, о войне в Порту, о наступающих гефских войсках. Прежнему Джеку это, наверное, было бы интересно, но теперь, когда Хэнсон спрашивал, когда они станут действовать, Джек только опускал глаза и говорил, что хочет отдохнуть.  
– Вы беспокоите меня, мой принц, – сказал Хэнсон как-то вечером, после того, как живописал смуту в Шайло.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Джек и взял его за запястье. – Прости меня. Ты думал, что похищаешь принца, но тебе досталась подделка. Сломанная игрушка. Но я всегда был подделкой. Отец это знал.  
– Нет, Ваше высочество, не говорите так, – Хэнсон стиснул безвольную руку Джека и прижался к ней губами. Джек сморгнул слезы благодарности: Хэнсон и сломанным любил его.  
– Это моя вина, только моя, – шептал советник, целуя ему пальцы. В написанной им книге эта рука держала меч. – Я должен был знать, что ни одна птица не поет в неволе. Я все исправлю, мой бедный принц, вот увидите.  
Тот Джек, который иногда еще просыпался внутри кукольного тела, подумал, что теперь Хэнсон его убьет. Но даже он не испугался.

Этой ночью Хэнсон – Габриэль – был особенно с ним нежен и страстен. Наверное, в последний раз, а после куклу уберут в коробку. Не так давно Джек, пожалуй, обрадовался бы этой мысли, а теперь сожалел: здесь у него были покой и подобие любви. Вряд ли настоящие ангелы Божьи будут так с ним возиться.  
Но на следующее утро Хэнсон, как обычно, накормил его завтраком, оставил полную кофеварку и ушел. Джек подумал – понадеялся, – что ничего в их жизни не изменится.  
Но днем пришли другие. Код на калитке сработал в неурочный час; Хэнсону еще полагалось быть на работе.  
Во двор ввалились вооруженные люди. Стюарт, вслед за ним – бойцы Королевской гвардии.  
– Ваше высочество! Слава Богу! Он здесь! Здесь!  
Он встал с шезлонга, не чувствуя ничего, кроме легкой досады.  
– Вы живы!  
– Жив, – вымолвил Джек.  
К нему подлетели, окружили, стали оглядывать, засыпали вопросами:  
– Вы целы, Ваше высочество? Этот маньяк ничего вам не сделал? Как он вас удерживал?  
– Король убит, – сказал Стюарт. – Мне очень жаль, Ваше высочество.  
– Кто это сделал? – спросил Джек.  
– Предатель Хэнсон, – вступил в разговор капитан гвардии. Новенький, Джек его не знал.  
– Хэнсон?  
Да нет. С чего бы ему убивать Сайласа. Он скоро должен вернуться домой с ужином, увести Джека с террасы...  
– Его застрелила госпожа Томасина. К счастью, у изменника в кармане нашли письмо, из которого стало ясно, как вас найти, и код от наружной двери. Иначе… – капитан поднял голову и оглядел высокие стены.  
– Сэр, – Стюарт положил Джеку руку на плечо. – Во дворце паника. Короля убили, принц неизвестно где... Вам следует вернуться.  
– Так Хэнсон мертв? – переспросил Джек.  
Стюарт вздохнул:  
– Госпожа Томасина очень сожалеет, что не выстрелила раньше. Но ведь никто не ожидал от советника такого предательства...  
– Нет. Никто не ожидал.  
Он опустился на шезлонг – резко, как марионетка, которой подрезали нитки. Машинально взял в руки «Книгу Джонатана», которую Габриэль, уходя, оставил на шезлонге. Значит, вот такой способ он нашел, чтобы оживить своего принца...  
– Я знаю, – сказал Джек. – Никто никогда не принимал его всерьез.


End file.
